


The Moon Is Falling Down

by dasakuryo



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: All Dick could feel was pain, all he could taste was blood. //[Dick gets kidnapped and it's up to Kory, Rachel and Garfield to rescue him].





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon on tumblr requested a story in which Dick gets kidnapped, the Titans rescue him and take care of him through the aftermath. Hope you all enjoy the read!

All Dick could feel was pain, all he could taste was blood. He'd lost track of time after the first handful of hours. At the start the kidnappers had just shoved him into an empty room -a cellar, he guessed, by the staleness and dampness of the air and the small window on the top corner of the wall- but then, without demanding a thing from him, not even information, they'd started to torture him.

Dick, resorting to his training, managed to keep a cool head through it, even though he had not the slightest idea who these people were, what they wanted with him or what they were after.

Did they want to wear him out?

Maybe they worked for the Joker. Maybe this was an ordinary kidnapping and these men only aim was to stash some cash into their bank accounts-

He should have listened to Kory and stayed at the safehouse. If he hadn't been recovering from injuries from a recent mission -which included a dislocated shoulder, a sprained ankle and several bruised ribs- perhaps he'd have stood a better chance against the seven men that jumped on him.

Sputtering blood, feeling his lungs burning, Dick looked at the lead kidnapper in the eye. His grey eyes squinted and a wicked smile twisted the line of his mouth. Tiny red splatters littered his forehead and right cheek, his knuckles were also tainted with the same color.

"I'll ask again, pretty boy," Dick swallowed down the pained groan when the man pushed back his injured shoulder, "who do we call so me and my boys can get our money?"

Dick would have liked to spit back at him the blood filling his mouth, but he was afraid further beating in retaliation would make him pass out. As long as he held on to consciousness his chances of survival, of getting out of there, increased. Nothing so far could guarantee these men wouldn't _dispose_ of him, the viability of such prospect would definitely increase if they thought Dick was done for and they'd lost their leverage.

"Come on, no family? No pretty worried girlfriend?" the man insisted, resting all his weight on Dick's fingers.

There was a crack. Smothering and stinging pain flared from his fingers, coiling deep inside him to his every muscle, but he merely scowled, channeling it with grinding teeth and flared nostrils.

"This is a tough one, boss," one of the men behind him chuckled.

The one in front of Dick sneered at his defiant face.

"Even the toughest ones can break," he said, a wicked grin flashed across his face. "You only have to find the right pressure point."

And with that he stepped down on Dick's sprained ankle. This time, he could not bear it, stars danced in the soft darkness behind his squeezed shut eyelids and the scream spilled readily from his mouth, searing his throat in its way out.

There was a roar of laughter and he gasped and winced, trying to even his breathing while his heart pounded in his ears.

"Let's leave our friend here alone for a while," the man said, tilting Dick's head by the chin to force him to look at him. "Maybe he'll reconsider our offer."

The door clanked on their way out and Dick's heartbeat quickened. No matter how many times it had proven futile before, Dick pulled up the restraints wrapped around his wrists, trying to wiggle back his hands out of them. But they did not come loose, did not even give in a little. He glanced at the window, scanned the floor for the millionth time, hoping to spot something, anything, he could use as a tool to set himself free and get out of there-

But he found nothing. His whole body felt heavy, sore, burning. He blinked, again and again, moved his foot so the movement would send a spark of pain up his leg and to his brain, breaking through his exhaustion-fogged mind. He couldn't fall asleep. He had to figure out a way to get out of there... before Kory, Rachel and Garfield started to worry. Before the kids, in their haste to find him, to help him, put themselves in harms way like they had done in many occasions before.

It was then when he realized there was no familiar easy weight on the front pocket of his jacket. His phone was missing.

* * *

"Has any of you heard from Dick?"

Rachel and Garfield turned their attention away from their Games of Thrones marathon, glancing up at her, puzzled. Good thing Dick wasn't there when they turned that thing on, Kory thought, though she had to admit that little frown of disapproval and concerned parental tone of his was cute. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud, much less to his face.

"He said he was going to go for a walk, get some air," Gar shrugged, shoving a handful of potato chips in his mouth, "or something like that," he garbled around the mouthful.

Rachel gazed sideways at him as potato crumbs fell to the floor, but then she mirrored Garfield, looking up and tilting her shoulders just a bit.

"He said he wouldn't be long."

"And how long ago was that?" Kory asked the pair, an edge to her voice, raising an eyebrow and toying with the golden ring on her finger.

"Like... four episodes ago, maybe?" Garfield tried, a nervous smile edging his mouth.

Kory tried not to dwell too much on the fact she'd no missed calls from him. Or that he hadn't even texted her. Dick wasn't prone to oversharing, when something was bothering him it was her who had to worn it out of him. She figured if something had happened he'd have not hesitated to contact her, to let her know, at the very least.

They had this unspoken agreement they look each other's back. As a team. As a _family_ would.

Her throat tightened all of a sudden, and she swallowed, trying to ease the sensation off.

"So that will make it... what? Over four hours?"

Rachel nodded and then looked down to the sofa cushions, fixing her gaze on the grey gleamy fabric. Kory did see the way the girl's fingers twitching, the soft line of her mouth tightening. She glanced up at Kory, making her felt a pang of guilt for her earlier tone, the girl's eyes were gleaming now and her bottom lip was trembling, so softly it was almost imperceptible.

Kory cursed under her breath. He wasn't on patrol. This was unlike him. Was he taking care of... _family matters_? One could never be sure as long as the Waynes were concerned. Perhaps he'd got an urgent message from Barbara and he'd had to rush to Gotham?

No. He'd have still let them know where he was going. So they knew where he was. So they wouldn't worry-

"You guys go on," she waved her hand to the T.V. "I'll call him and ask when he's coming," _home_ , "back."

She made her way to the kitchen, the clicking of her heels almost drowning out the teen's sudden discussion on what they were going to ask Dick to bring for dinner.

The tapping of her fingers on the counter quickening with every toot of the line. She bit her lip, a heavy sensation started to set painfully on her throat and all the way down to her stomach, forcing her to take a deep breath. When the humming sound turned to a buzz her temper, and her worry, got the best of her.

"Where the hell are you, Dick? The kids and I are-"

Kory's blood froze when the line crackled with the answer, spoken with an alien voice Kory had never heard in her life.

"So he does have a family, after all."

The voice was wicked, had an edge of mockery to its tone. She could listen to the laughter in the background over the static. There was a pained yowl, followed by a bone-chilling howl.

Dick. She'd have recognized that voice anywhere.

All of a sudden, she couldn't breathe.

"If you want to see your pretty boy again, you're going to do _exactly_ as I say."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between editing and proofreading I ended up coming up with more scenes, and thus the length became more suitable for a two-chapter story.
> 
>  
> 
> I do hope you've liked the story so far, especially the kind anon who gave me this prompt to work with. Thanks a lot for reading! Comments are love and much appreciated! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we sure these people aren't working for some enemy of Batman?" Garfield asked again for the fifth time in the past three minutes. "Like, the Joker or one of those guys?"

Kory drew in a sharp breath, grinding her teeth when the screen gave away an _Access Denied_ message. Yet again. It might have come across as insensitive, knowing the history behind it and how much Dick hated to be controlled, but all of a sudden those implanted trackers didn't sound like a bad idea. At all.

"Damn it, Dick," she blurted out loudly, smashing the keyboard.

She immediately regretted it when Rachel jumped in her seat and Garfield started, both staring at her with wide-open eyes.

"I need to figure this out so I can track his phone," she said, tucking coily magenta locks behind her ear. "Rachel, why don't you go upstairs and get us something to eat?" she said, toying with the ring on her finger.

She did not need to have the girl's feeling-sensing powers to know they were both frustrated and upset by the suggestion. Rachel's darkening frown and Garfield's yelp of protest got the message across pretty straightforwardly.

"We can't think on an empty stomach," she argued, raising a finger, before any of them could come up with a retort. "See if you can find anything that might tell us where Dick was heading to. That will give us some clues where to start looking in case-" she waved towards the screen and huffed.

Rachel scowled but sprinted up the stairs nonetheless, closely followed by Garfield, who had had a change of heart and kept effusively trying to support Kory's side. A smile edged her mouth as she gazed at them until they disappeared from view, but in spite of that fleeting heart-warming moment it did not take long for her to mercilessly prick her lower lip, her mind a haze as she tried to think of a combination that made sense. 

Dick had the habit of changing all passwords every so often jus to be extra careful, but always let everyone know about the changes. Almost all, at least, by the looks of it. All others had worked so far, but she could not tap into the security system of his gadgets and suits-

Which meant he'd to have changed it recently and purposedly -or not- forgot to tell Kory about it.

Tapping her fingers on the edge of the keyboard, she let out a frustrated sigh. The system wasn't going to shut itself down after accumulating a bunch of access errors, she had made sure it knew it was her -and not some stranger- the one at the other side of the controls. 

She was seriously considering going to her ship, see if any Tamuran technology could help her to crack open the password, when a wild idea flickered across her mind. Dick tended to either use outright jokes or meaningful word combinations, at one time the code had been _the flying graysons_.

She had tried any meaningful combination she could conjure her mind to come up with already... there was no harm in trying. Worst case scenario she'd get the failed access message again.

She cracked her fingers, soon the keys started to click.

_Access granted._

She'd teased him with that nickname for months... Under different circumstances, Kory would have bursted out laughing, but all she could bring herself to do then was blink at the screen in disbelief while mulling over an overly-frustrated and whispered, _damn you, Dick._

Once they got him back, safe and sound, Kory guessed there would be more than plenty opportunities to tease him about having chosen _Kory's boytoy_ as a freaking password. Her heels clicked on the tiles and steps as she quickly made her way out of the basement, in search of Rachel and Garfield.

* * *

"Garfield, is everything alright?"

He nodded, but the creases deepened and multiplied on Kory's forehead as she eyed Rachel, currently sitting very still in the middle of the living room, eyes closed, legs crossed and back very straight, in complete silence.

Garfield brought a finger to his lips and slowly rose to his feet, almost tiptoeing up to Kory.

"She's trying her astral projection thing, to see if she's any luck finding Dick," he said under his breath, keeping an eye on Rachel out of the corner of his eye. "She said she needed silence to concentrate. I am keeping watch just in case-"

"You have to help her get back-" Kory finished when the boy trailed off.

He nodded. 

"There's no need for it. I could get into the security system. I know where they're holding him," she hushed, trying to give her voice a soothing edge. "I got the satellites running some scans as we speak, they should be done in a couple of minutes."

And so they'd know what they were really up against. Kory was thankful Dick's pride hadn't got the better of him and he'd accepted to keep some of Batman's technologies. Perhaps she ought to be thanking Donna for that, or that polite butler who called once in a while. Dick would have probably declined if the suggestion and the offer, had they come from the Bat himself. 

She might have also let slide they'd all be safer that way, knowing fully well if there was something he always worried about was the team's - _their family's_ \- safety.

As Garfield's gentle shoulder tap and soothing voice whispered Rachel back to them, Kory toyed with the ring on her finger. Left to right, right to left it swing around her finger as she gazed at the girl slowly fluttering her eyelids open. A flicker of a smile flashed across her face when their gazes met, Kory approached with a rhythmic clicking of heels and squeezed the girl's shoulder.

Rachel heaved out a sigh and rubbed her eyes, a lumber still clung to her limbs as she moved. Kory helped her got up and, with careful steps, took her in tow to the nearest armchair. When the girl plopped down on the cushions, Garfield was already by their side, readily holding a glass full of strawberry and orange juice.

Rachel drank it all in a few gulps under their watchful gazes. Kory squeezed her knee when she leant forward, setting the empty glass on the small wooden desk with a clump. The girl locked eyes with her and the worry lines making their way into the girl's face deepened, her eyes growing cloudier.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, eyes suddenly gleaming as she looked down to the carpeted floor. "I couldn't find him. I couldn't-"

Kory squeezed her knee again. Tighter this time. 

"Don't worry, Rachel. I got that covered," she assured with a warm wan smile.

The girl bit her lip, looking up at her.

"Though there's something you can help with," Kory added, now stroking the girl's arm. "Something that will keep Dick safe and get us all out of there quickly."

Her pursed lips turned into a determined, hard line. The proud smile touched Kory's eyes but did not reach her lips. To her left, Garfield squared his shoulders.

"Do you think you can handle teleporting us all?"

Determination set even harder on Rachel's features as she nodded fiercely.

* * *

The kidnappers didn't see it coming it all. Kory had feigned panic during the next phone call and agreed to deliver the money in two-hours time, near the docks as the men demanded. But, naturally, the transaction never took place. One moment the group of men were chuckling after another round of putting Dick through agony, the next they were shaking in their boots, frantically reaching for their guns as a tiger, a young girl enveloped in dark swirls and a tall woman with glowing green eyes materialized from one moment to another in front of them.

It was all over before it even had a chance of starting. The darkness swirling around Rachel took care of three men at once, sending them up in the air and into the wall, squirming and yelping in pain as dark veins spread through their bodies. Two more fell under the deadly jaws of a green tiger, and the leader, the one who had been in charge of putting Dick through a nightmare for hours turned to ash. 

All that it took for his demise was a glance from the girl, an accusatory dooming finger pointed at the fear-stricken man, while her other hand covered Dick's. Kory'd tilted her head, a wicked grin curling up her mouth as her green eyes shone even brighter, as the fire licked her fingertips.

They made their exit the same way they had came in, breaking havoc and leaving behind in shambles the ones who had dared to -had _tried_ to- tear their family apart.

* * *

"Rachel," Dick managed through a pained whine, "how's Rachel?"

"Dick, I am not the one who was tortured for hours here," the girl in question cut in, with an arm around his waist, carrying him in a gentle tow to the nearest sofa. "Besides, I'm fine," she assured, with a smile, as he blinked, droopy eyelids stubbornly lifting through his exhaustion.

"But," he insisted, "the teletransportation- it's dangerous, and you always-"

It was Kory who shushed him into silence this time.

"The girl here was today's hero, Dick," she said, an unmistakable edge of pride on her voice when she patted Rachel's shoulder. "Quit worrying, dinner and a good night's sleep will leave her good as new, won't them, sugar?"

"Yup," Rachel sided with Kory with a curt nod. 

Dick brought a hand to his forehead, muttering something intelligible under his breath. No sooner had his eyes flickered open again, he was already searching for Kory's gaze. He sighed, a long, tired heave that melted his whole body into the light grey cushions underneath him.

"Shouldn't we-" Garfield cut in, gesturing vaguely to Dick's blood-covered face, "get him cleaned up or something? Because that's kind of... gross," he added with a shiver. 

Leave it to that shred of innocent gentleness left on Garfield that still made him wary around the sight of blood.

"I can take care of that," Dick grunted into the back of his hand.

Kory clicked her tongue. "Of course you're not," her tone was categorical. "Not only you're tired but you're also wounded, your shoulder is dislocated again and who knows what else," she said with a frown furrowing her brow and her hands on her hips. 

She clicked her tongue again.

Dick's hand fell to the cushion with a plop. He locked eyes with Kory and upon seeing the slight curling on one side of her mouth he grunted, he settled for squeezing his eyes shut again. Rachel giggled and Garfield masked his chuckle with a cough, though rather unsuccessfully.

"Kids, go get the tub ready, I am taking care of Mr. 'I can do everything on my own even after being beaten up out of my mind' Grayson, here."

"Sure thing, mama boss," Garfield chirped, feigning a military salute and clicking his heels. 

Dick groaned. Kory bursted out laughing. And Rachel, rolling her eyes but clamping down an amused smile, dragged Garfield upstairs by his jacket sleeve.

When they were gone, Kory crouched down to Dick's side, running her fingers through his hair. The touch gentle, comforting, like the relieving stroke of a gentle breeze. Kory bit her lip when a soft hum escaped from his slightly parted lips.

"Good thing you kept that Wayne-tech built-in tracker thing on your phone," her voice almost sank to a whisper while her fingers kept combing through his locks.

Dick hummed again, this time in agreement. Kory licked her lips, noticing him shifting, leaning into, melting into her soft touch. Warmth spread through her chest at the sight, though she made a mental note of keeping this little moment as ammo for future teasing. And speaking of teasing-

"Took me a while to figure out the password, though," she informed him, trying her best to keep her tone neutral instead of biting, though that edge rippled through it all the same despite her best efforts.

Dick squinted, ended up opening only one eye, tilting his head to get a better look at her. A smile was dangling on his lips, Kory could tell as much in the sudden gleam of his brown eyes. She was tempted to giggle and smack him in the arm, or back of his head, but decided against any of the two options. She frowned instead.

" _Kory's boytoy,_ " she shook her head for extra drama. "Seriously, Dick?"

"Well, you kept teasing me with it. I figured you would be able to figure it out," he said with a grin.

"What if I wasn't here and Rachel or Gar needed to know where the hell you where," she counter-argued, though laughter kept bubbling at the back of her throat and she kept swallowing it down.

"I'll keep it in mind for next time," he said, reaching out for her cheek.

It was Kory's turn to revel under his touch. The graze of his thumb along her jawline made her chest flutter, her skin tingle, and a pleasant feeling to pool low within her. She bit her lip, tilted her head and pressed a kiss to his palm. A smile broke through his haggard expression and Kory couldn't help mirror it.

"I am still not done calling you that, though," she informed him, this time letting the giggle come out to punctuate her statement.

"Good to know, princess Koriand'r."

She helped him to his feet, up the stairs and into the bathroom. Rachel and Garfield almost sprinted out of the room as soon as they stepped inside. The boy blurted something about not worrying about the two of them.

"Well be playing Mario Kart downstairs," he said, so quickly he almost stumbled upon every other word. "So, you know, don't mind us- worry about us or anything."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes again. Kory did catch the girl's whispered and hushed _"Gar, he's injured, they are not going to jump at each other's bones. Yet."_ and Garfield's equally hushed _"Ew! Gross, Rach. It's like thinking about your parents or something-"_

Apparently Dick had heard them as well, if the chuckle and the knowing look with slightly curled up lips was anything to go by. Kory couldn't help but wink at him. The laughter that overtook him untwisted the remaining knots in her chest, as if a wave of relief swept through her.

Despite his injured shoulder, his wounds and his exhaustion, it was him who leant forward and pulled her down for a kiss. There was something, right there in between his hushed amused chuckles, the graze of his fingers and their mingled breaths that told Kory everything would be okay.

He was safe. They were all safe. And they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deep, most sincere apologies for keeping you all waiting! You know how it goes, sometimes life gets in the way of updating. What I do hope is that you all have enjoyed the second (and final) installment of this short story! I have to thank the people over at [Dickkory Source](https://dickkorysource.tumblr.com) for reblogging a post that inspired me to choose that one phrase as Dick's password ;P Thank you all so much for reading! As always, feedback is mostly appreciated! n.n <3
> 
>  
> 
> (Remember I'm always taking prompts! They certainly help to pull me out of writer's block and get those creative juices flowing.)


End file.
